Advances in technology have led to the development of small medical devices that can be implanted within a living organism, such as a human, to provide treatment or monitoring. Powering such implantable medical devices may cause some concern. Due to the size of an implantable medical device, an onboard battery may provide a temporary amount of power due to a finite amount of energy that can be stored in the onboard battery. Replacing a battery of the implantable medical device may be expensive and inconvenient. For example, an implantable medical device that is implanted within a human may require invasive surgery to replace the device or to replace the battery of the device. Due to these and other concerns, some implantable medical devices may use rechargeable batteries.
However, charging rechargeable batteries of an implantable medical device may present other concerns. Charging inefficiencies may result in long charging times that may be undesirable for patients and may reduce compliance with a charging procedure. Such inefficiencies may be dependent on various factors that may be associated with use of a charging device to facilitate the charging. Some factors may include alignment, position, and depth of the charging device. The implantable medical device may be unable to communicate information about the implantable medical device to an external device during the charging process due to physical and electrical constraints. For example, the implantable medical device may not be able to communicate with an external device via a communication link because a charging signal may be more powerful than a communication signal, which can cause problems with receiving the communication signal in the presence of the charging signal.